


A Little Secret

by pyrosgf



Series: Tommy's Pregnancy 100 Words at a Time (Glam100) [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org">Glam100</a> prompt #086 Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy hopes he’s not showing, hopes that he can keep it under wraps for at least another month. He has plans on how he wants to reveal the fact that they’re expecting to Adam.

“Tommy Joe,” Adam calls from downstairs.

“Coming, coming,” Tommy shouts and quickly stuffs the pregnancy test into his pocket with the intent of shoving it to the bottom of the trash bag in the kitchen.

He trots down the stairs to greet Adam and feels slightly guilty for keeping it a secret.

“Hey baby,” Adam murmurs.

“Love you.” Tommy replies and pecks Adam on the lips.


End file.
